


What a Good Girl.

by AllOverOliver



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Leviathan, Established Relationship, F/M, Humiliation, Mutual Masturbation, Shy MC, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOverOliver/pseuds/AllOverOliver
Summary: Watching each other masturbate in the same room. Light humiliation with lewd pictures and a Dom!Levi. Lots of dirty talk. Jumps right into smut. Also, this is going to be more dirty talk heavy.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan x MC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	What a Good Girl.

“I want to know how you like to be touched.” Leviathan kissed the corner of her mouth as his words sent a pulse straight between her thighs. His tone deepened as he enunciated every syllable. “To know exactly how you like it.” Levi’s tongue traced the outline of her ear lobe while her hands gripped his shirt hard. His nose nuzzled into her neck as he held her tightly in his strong arms. “So why don’t you show me, hm?” 

She knew exactly what he was asking for. He’d asked many times before but she’d been too shy to agree until recently. She trusted him fully and secretly loved how he was obsessed with watching her play with herself. 

Her lips were swollen from their lengthy make-out session, cheeks pink from every sensual touch Leviathan had made. However, he’d managed not to touch her under her clothes the entire time and instead opted to grind against her body until she became oh-so needy.

“Only if…” She bit her puffy bottom lip and spoke into Leviathan’s stunning hair. 

Wet kisses rained down on her skin, covering the left side of her neck. Levi blew gently over the wet spots. His warm breath wafted against them, making his girlfriend’s body tremble at the sensation. She closed her eyes as her heart skipped a beat. 

“If what, baby?” He kissed and nibbled on her earlobe, holding her tight so she couldn’t squirm out of his grasp. 

“Only if I get to watch you too.” She managed, bringing her hand to her face to cover the red blush spreading to her ears. 

“Mmm,” He hummed against her ear making her knees quake. “An eye for an eye? You’ve got a deal, babe.” 

His lips trailed along her jaw, taking his time on her heated cheeks, drifting atop her nose, carefully over her eyelids, and up to her feverish forehead. He gently lifted her off his lap and slid to the floor. 

Leviathan tossed his shirt off his taught body and let it fall to the ground. He eyed her playfully. “Yeah, you like what you see?” He flaunted a flashy grin. “You want to touch me, baby? Want to touch my abs?” 

She reached out cautiously and ran her hand down his chest to his stomach. Leviathan’s breath wavered, but his smile did not. He hadn’t allowed either of them to remove any clothing all night, this was the first flash of skin she’d seen from him in days. The pit in her stomach ached for their bodies to be pressed together, for that sensual skin to skin contact. 

When her hand ghosted the area below his bellybutton, Levi bent down and pulled up her chin. She faced him head-on and gulped. “I hope you enjoyed that because I’d rather watch you touching yourself from here on out.” 

He offered his hand to help her off the bed. She looked around his room, confused, adjusting her skirt to twist it back into shape. 

“You don’t want me on the bed?” She wondered out loud. She imagined that Levi would want her back resting against the headboard while he sat at the footboard to watch. 

With a wicked glint in his eye, he shook his head no. “I have other fantasies in mind, babe. Ones that involve you sitting in this very gaming chair.” He swung the chair away from the computer and hit the back of it. “Come on, take a seat. Don’t be shy.” The wink made her blush even deeper. 

Her shoulders fell forward as she drug her feet along the carpet. Her body language screamed ‘bashful,’ but she couldn’t help it, Leviathan made her feel such an amalgamation of emotions she couldn’t keep her feelings straight. She longed to close the distance between them and moved to take her seat. 

“Good girl,” He teased. “Now, take off your panties.” Levi slid down, bending at the knees, and hovered next to her in the chair. 

Under her skirt, she pulled at the little panties until they were slipping down. Her body had created such a mess along the garment. She was positive she wouldn’t be able to wear them out of this room later. 

“Slower, slower.” He rasped, running his hand through his tousled hair. His hair fell back, away from his forehead, and settled into a messy style that only hours of having his girlfriend’s hands in could do. 

She could see the sparkle in his eye of a fantasy come to life. It gave her a boost of confidence to know how badly he was lusting after her, equal to how badly she wanted him. He leaned forward, eager to watch the panties slip past her knees. 

“I bet that feels so much better, huh?” He brushed past her sensitive ear. “To feel the air on your pussy finally, after I teased you for so long.” She whimpered involuntarily at his sultry tone.

It was true. It had been hours of their bodies grinding together, so many times, she asked him to touch her, and so many times, he told her, ‘Not yet.’ The grinding alone was enough to narrowly get her off several times. She was out of breath, humping his clothed thigh vigorously before realizing he wore a shit-eating grin. He wanted to work her up into a frenzy, needed her to be dazed out of her mind before he’d let her cum. It worked. 

“What do you want me to do next?” She moved the panties to her ankles and slipped them off as slow as she could.

“Now,” He stood to his feet and moved to stand in front of her. “Put your feet up on the seat.” 

She sat back and did as he asked. Her thighs closed together in a moment of bashfulness that she tried to fight off. 

“Let’s pull that cute skirt of yours up, shall we.” He aided her in tugging the band of the skirt up to her waist. In a flash, she covered herself with her hands. 

Leviathan’s eyes darted to where she covered her sex then back up to her face. “Baby girl, you know you’re going to have to show yourself off to me when we do this. However, I do love how shy you are. It really makes me hard to see you try to be bold and then fail miserably.” 

Ever since he found out how bashful she could become, he egged it on. He did things that made her stomach flutter on purpose—exposed her in every way possible, putting her in as many positions as he could. She was always willing to indulge him though making Levi realize just how much she got off on him humiliating her like that. The more embarrassed she was, the faster she came. 

She took several deep breaths and removed her hands. “How is this position going to work?” 

“Grab your knees.” He ordered, becoming more invested in this scenario as time passed. She held her legs below her knees and waited for further instruction. “Good good, now scoot your ass down to the end of the chair. Spread apart your legs further.” He helped scoot her down carefully. 

She was quickly wholly exposed and moved her face away from Levi’s gaze. 

“You’re perfect. You’re so fucking perfect.” Leviathan took in an eyeful of her cunt. “Wow… I” He took deep breaths before speaking once again. “The only thing that could make this better…” 

Leviathan leaned back down to the chair and unbuttoned her shirt. “No, no, keep holding your legs open until I say so.” His large hands pulled the cups of her bra down until her breasts spilled out. He stumbled back and ran his hand roughly through his hair. “Incredible. You’re so fucking beautiful, babe.”

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to steady her heart. Her bra straps fell down to her elbows rendering the garment useless. “Thank you.” A tinge of a smile finally lifted her lips. She loved the praise from him, and she hung onto every word. 

Leviathan fumbled around his pants, and she wondered if he was taking them off. There was a moment as she hid her face that she wished to look but didn’t, not yet. Not until she got her heart to stabilize. 

She took a few deep breaths but there was a flash of light that startled her. “What was that?” She moved her face up to look around the room. 

“The flash is on because it’s dark in here.” His phone came into view, and she almost shot right up out of the chair. 

“LEVI! Are you taking pictures of me like this?!” 

“Ah, stay seated, please.” He pressed a gentle hand on her leg to keep her still. “Of course I’m taking pictures of you, babe—so many pictures of my baby. I don’t want to forget this. Not ever.” 

She felt a wave of heat below the skin swirl around her entire body. “I-”

“And maybe a little video.” He swiped his phone and angled it back toward her. 

“Babe…” His girlfriend looked off, away from the phone. The leather of the chair squeaked as she adjusted herself. 

“Now show me where my girl likes to be touched.” He breathed heavily, unzipping his pants with his free hand. 

“Just... Don’t accidentally send this to anyone.” Her voice shook at the possibilities. There was no way in hell she wanted anyone to know anything intimate about her other than Levi. 

Her fingers moved up and down her thigh, edging closer and closer to her slit. She touched her cunt and felt just how wet she was.

“What if I do.” His voice came out lower than usual. “What if I send this video of your cunt to the group chat with everyone. What do you think they’d say?” Leviathan teased, getting his cock out of his pants. “How would they react, babe?” 

“I don’t want them to see this!” She exclaimed, dipping her finger into her needy hole. 

“Do you think Mammon would handle it well?” Leviathan stroked his cock in time with her finger slipping in and out of her cunt. “Would Satan try to steal you away? Do you think Beel would ever look at you the same?” 

“No… No. Ah-” She moaned at her own touch. Her heart raced so fast she didn't think she could take another second of his teasing.

His taunts were empty threats. She knew he’d never send this video to them. Not in a million billion years. However, the implications seriously embarrassed her yet fueled her desires even more. She toyed with her clit, pinching and rolling the swollen nub between her forefinger and thumb.

“Moan my name when you feel good babe, let me know how you’re feeling.” 

“Nngh… Leviathan… I- I like it like this.” She circled her clit a few times before dipping two fingers inside. 

“If this video got out, everyone would know how eager you are to please me. How submissive you are with me. My brothers would know just how my baby likes to be touched, and yet they could never touch her themselves.”

“Levi!” She mewled, using the heel of her hand to rub against her clit while three fingers slipped in and out of her wet cunt. 

“Oh god, you’re so fucking sexy.” He took a step closer, pumping his cock faster and faster. “Is that all you like, baby girl? Are those the only ways you like to be touched? Because I’m memorizing them, I’m burning them into my memory ” Levi bit back a groan. 

She slipped her wet fingers up to her clit and encircled the area. Moving in a figure 8 pattern, she swiped and touched her clit over and over. “L-leviathan…” 

There was another flash as Levi took another picture. “Do you know how often I’m going to look at these pictures? How many times I’m going to cum to this. You have no idea how drop-dead gorgeous you are. I am so lucky.” He moaned, stepping closer as he pumped his cock. “I’m so lucky, I’m so fucking lucky,” He repeated, moaning throughout. 

“Mmm… Levi, nnngh.” She moaned, slipping her fingers up and down her puffy slit. 

“Hold your pussy apart for me, babe. Ah... Hurry.” Leviathan urged her on. 

“Like this?” She mewled, holding either side of her cunt open wider for him. 

“God, yes, I-” He gasped, angling his cock toward her. “I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum. Yes, yes, yes, Ah!” His voice rose the closer he came to climax. The sounds of his moans were intoxicating. She savored the sounds and used them to fuel her desire even more. 

Warmth coated her pussy, pulling a mewled from her lips. Her swollen clit twitched as cum dripped over the sensitive nerves. 

“Shit!” Levi puffed air. Strands of his hair clung to his clammy forehead as his brows furrowed. “You made me cum so hard, babe. Fuck.” He gave himself a few more pumps before he hunched over and relaxed. 

Levi composed himself, taking in deep breaths before looking back as his girlfriend. “I learned so much about you tonight.” His shoulders rose and fell heavily. “I’m going to take it from here.” He shot her a sexy smile. “Just keep holding your cunt open like that for me, babe. Don’t stop. I want to see everything.” He took another picture, then dropped his phone into his pocket. He zipped his pants back up but they still hung low in his waist, boxer briefs peaking out. 

Levi kneeled in front of the chair as she whimpered. She gasped as his digit rolled over her clit. She took in a sharp inhale as he pressed down hard on the sensitive area. He rolled her clit between his fingers and watched her facial features closely. 

“There’s so much cum.” He let out a teasing laugh. “It’s dripping all over my chair. It looks sexy dripping down your ass like that.” He ran his fingertip along her cunt until more cum dripped down her ass. His brows rose. “I want to see more of that.” Levi spoke in hushed tones.

His fingers dipped into her pussy two at a time. He pumped them sloppily so lewd sounds would fill the room. 

“Yes, please. Just like that.” She urged, gripping her walls against his digits. 

“I love how perverted your voice sounds right now.” He easily added a third finger to the mix. “Sounds so lewd I might even get hard again from your voice alone.” 

“Mmm, faster.” She groaned, arching her head back. 

“Does my cum make for a good lube baby? Does it feel better like this? Goddammit, I just want to burn this moment into my memory forever.”

“Yes… Yes.” She bucked her hips toward his ministrations. “I’m close. I’m super close.” 

Leviathan used his other hand to tease her clit while still fingering her. “Do you like this? Do you want me to go faster or slower?” 

“Faster! Faster please,” 

He hummed with satisfaction. “I like it when you beg, baby. I’m going to go slow until you beg me not to.” 

“No! No, go faster, please. Please, Levi! Go fast! I am so close. I’m so close if you just go fast. Please, please,” She begged quickly, hoping he wouldn’t stop. 

“I like how that sounds. ‘Please Levi,’ God, it’s like music to my ears.” Levi hummed. 

“Please, Levi! Please go faster. Please, oh please.” 

“You’re such a good girl, babe. I’m going to speed up, just for you. Just because you begged me so fucking well.”

“Faster.” her voice wavered. “Faster, please, Levi.”

Leviathan let out a groan at her words. He sped up incrementally though, tormenting her till the very end. 

“Scream my name when you cum. And I mean scream it out loud. I want to hear it as loud as you possibly can go. Okay, baby?” 

“Okay! Okay, I will.” She huffed, moaning until her throat went dry. 

“That’s a good girl.” His biceps flexed the faster he went. “That’s it, let go. Cum for me.” 

“Fuck! Fuck fuck” She cursed, legs quaking as he sped up wildly. Both hands matched the other’s speed as he finger fucked her and teased her little clit. 

“Levi! Levi oh my god. I’m cumming. I’m cu- AH Levi!!!” She mewled into the room, shaking and pulsing on his hand. “Levi! Oh my god!” Her cunt throbbed against his fingers, legs shaking with every wave of pleasure. 

“That’s it, let go. Let go and let me take care of you until the end.” The wet sounds his fingers made filled the room, becoming more audible as she throbbed against them. “Fuck yeah, baby. God, I love it when you do what I say. I love it so fucking much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one. I will be doing more of the demon brothers in the future and do a lot of HCs on my blog AllOverOliver!


End file.
